


Conceal

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes realizes he has a thing for none other than Travis Marks. Things get complicated when Travis finds the perfect woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conceal

**Author's Note:**

> I could have made this longer, but it felt nice to finish something. Hope you like it! Comments and kudos are appreciated. And the title might have been inspired by Let it go....

Wes and Travis lay on the floor, drunk and laughing about Travis ruining Wes' joke. They were close, their shoulders touching. Wes found his eyes wandering down from the bright blue eyes, to those thick lips, down his chest...

“What are you looking at?” Travis asked suddenly, and Wes looked back up, looking like a deer in headlights.

“Your leg. Get it off my coffee table.”

Travis seemed to buy this, and did as he was told with a small grumble. Wes rested his head down near Travis'.

“Hey.”

Wes looked up again.

“You're really... hot.”

Wes froze. Did Travis Marks really just tell him he was hot? He glanced over at him and found him to be asleep and snoring. He grabbed a pillow off his couch and slid it under Travis' head, being as gentle as possible. He liked the way Travis looked when he was asleep. Sweet.

His stomach flip-flopped. Did he really think that about _Travis_? He got into bed and sat there, thinking about how he felt about Travis. Yeah, he was annoying, but why did Wes let him get away with so much? Why did he keep coming back, go to therapy, risk everything for _him_? 

He decided if Travis remembered calling him hot, they would work things out. If he didn't remember... then Wes would just suffer in silence until the feelings went away.

–

Wes woke up, his head throbbing. He groaned and went to find some medicine and some water. He downed the water in the bathroom. A groan came from behind him, and he turned around.

“Man, we are too old for this.”

“Maybe you are,” Wes said. His heart leaped in his chest when Travis laughed, swatting at him to get out of the bathroom. He wished his heart would stop that.

“You're not looking so hot, you young thing. Let me brush this taste out of my mouth and piss and I'll get out of here.”

Travis shut the door behind him. Wes waited until he came out of the bathroom.

“Hey, Travis?”

“Yeah, man?”

“Do you remember what you said last night?” Wes asked.

“...No. Did I say something awful?”

Wes' hopes shattered. “No. I was just thinking of the joke you ruined.”

“Oh, ha! That was good, baby, you gotta admit that.”

“Yeah, you wish.”

He watched him go, wishing he would see him sooner than Monday.


End file.
